


Percer les mystères

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, But they love eatch other, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, M/M, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Slash, Robin centric, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Slash, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Spy - Freeform, They are stupid, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Robin adorait percer les mystères, surtout ceux autour de ses compagnons d'équipages.
Relationships: Franky & Nami (One Piece), Franky & Nico Robin, Jinbei & Nami (One Piece), Jinbei & Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nami & Nico Robin, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Percer les mystères

Robin adorait les mystères. Quels qu’ils soient. 

Son plus grand mystère était bien entendu celui que son peuple et sa mère avait recherché avant elle, la grande Histoire disparue. Mais d’autres, plus petits, plus intimes, étaient tout aussi intéressants. Et sur le Sunny, elle en avait toujours de nouveaux à percer. 

Certains de ses camarades n’avaient plus vraiment de secrets pour elle, même s’ils continuaient à la surprendre de temps en temps. Franky se prenant une balle pour elle par exemple, c’était quelque chose qui l’avait surprise. Usopp n’ayant pas peur de descendre sur une île étrange aussi. 

Depuis elle avait appris que le brun avait vécu leur deux ans de séparation dans une île similaire, ce qui expliquait cette joie enfantine quand ils avaient vu l’île tropicale. 

Mais depuis quelque temps, le mystère qui l’intéressait était le ‘’baise-en-ville’’ de Sanji. 

La première fois que le jeune homme avait annoncé avoir oublié son baise-en-ville au bateau, l’équipage l’avait regardé très étrangement. Elle n’avait que ricané légèrement en connaissant la définition du mot sous le roulement des yeux du cuisinier et des questions étranges de leurs camarades. 

« Mes affaires bande de crétins. J’ai oublié mon sac. » avait-il expliqué.

« Comment baiser en ville peut-il être un sac ? » demanda Usopp, quelque peu circonspect. 

« Un baise-en-ville est un petit sac avec les affaires toilettes, de quoi tenir une nuit. » ricana-t-elle doucement. « C’est un mot très peu utilisé de nos jours chef-san. »

Il avait grommeler dans sa barbe quelque chose dont elle n’entendit que les mots ‘’enfer’’, ‘’putain’’ et ‘’chieurs’’ mais elle avait comprit de quoi il en retournait. Ils l’avaient alors tous regarder partir pour le Sunny, hors bien sûr le sabreur qui s’était encore égaré en cours de route vers l’hôtel. 

Incapable de suivre le groupe qu’il était toujours. 

« Un jour, je vais lui mettre un laisse. » avait soupiré Nami en voyant l’absence de ce dernier. « Espérons que Sanji le retrouve en chemin. »

La première fois, cela ne l’avait pas interpellée. Utiliser ce mot était peut-être étrange mais ce n’était pas la seule nouveauté venant du coq depuis leur retrouvaille. Le fait qu’il sache coiffer divinement bien les cheveux de ses déesses n’était qu’un autre exemple parmi d’autres. 

Elle se doutait un peu dans quel endroit il avait bien put finir. Les îles connues pour la coquetterie ou pour les valeurs féminines n’étaient que peu, que ce soit dans le Nouveau Monde ou dans les mers cardinales. 

Sauf que l’utilisation de ce mot était revenu plusieurs fois. Pas à toutes les îles, pas toujours. Mais c’était revenu. Les garçons avaient fini par s’y habituer, ne s’amusant même plus du vocabulaire étrange que leur camarade pouvait utiliser mais Nami et elle avaient continué à y prêter attention. 

Et elle avait fini par trouver un élan concordant avec l’emploi de appellation : l’absence de Zoro. 

Le bretteur arrivait rarement avec eux à l’hôtel quand ce dernier n’était pas également auberge ou taverne, cela ne l’avait pas donc pas marquée tout de suite. Mais à force d’escale, la brune avait remarqué que Sanji n’oubliait jamais son sac quand ils finissaient dans une auberge. Toujours quand cela était un hôtel. 

Les deux éléments n’avaient pas beaucoup de sens si on ne connaissait pas ses deux camarades. Franky lui avait même dit que ça n’avait pas forcément de lien quand elle lui avait annoncé son début d’enquête. Sauf qu’il avait moins d’oreilles et d’yeux qu’elle sur le navire. 

Elle avait vu certains rapprochements envers les deux hommes. Des discussions dans l’aquarium dans la nuit alors qu’elle était de garde. Des corps proches mais pas totalement collés durant les repas sur le pont ou quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Des frôlements qu’ils pensaient que personne ne verraient. 

Hors elle. 

« Je crois que nos deux meilleurs ennemis sont dans une relation. » avait-elle déclaré un soir, alors que Nami était devant sa coiffeuse. 

La réaction de la rousse ne s’était pas faite attendre et l’étonnement de celle-ci avait grandement amusée Robin. Mais elles étaient maintenant deux à observer les deux hommes et cela facilitait grandement la tâche à l’archéologue. 

Certains soirs, elles s’amusaient à discuter de ce qu’elles avaient pu voir depuis leur dernière conversation. Des gestes. Des bouts de conversations. Des regards. 

Les oublies de Sanji n’avaient pas changé de fréquence. Mais des fois, il se perdait également sur le chemin de l’endroit où ils passaient la nuit. 

« Il a dû vouloir rattraper Zoro-san. » avait déclaré Jinbei la première fois, faisant hausser les épaules de la plupart d’entre eux. Mais elle et Nami s’étaient échangées un regard entendu. 

Mais aujourd’hui, on ne pouvait pas donner d’excuse. Vu que Jinbei et Usopp s’étaient chargés d’emmener les sacs à l’hôtel où ils resteraient, à cause de la petite bagarre que les StrawHat avaient eu contre des bandits très peu inventifs. Vu que Sanji avait été amené à ce dernier sur le dos de Chopper à cause d’un somnifère glissé sur les lames de son adversaire. 

Pourtant, les deux jeunes femmes savaient que c’était le jour où Sanji aurait trouvé une excuse pour disparaître, où Zoro n’aurait jamais suivit le groupe correctement exprès. 

Elles décidèrent sans vraiment se concerter que le vert s’occuperait du cuisinier une fois que leur médecin aurait fini de s’occuper des plaies, il avait rassuré tout le monde en disant que le produit enduit sur les lames ne durerait pas longtemps. Et Robin avait laissé une oreille et un œil dans la chambre des garçons pour en savoir un peu plus.

A son grand étonnement, Jinbei et Franky avaient compris leur manège et avaient décidé d’écouter en douce leurs camarades avec elles. 

Elle en avait légèrement parlé au bleu bien entendu, étant son plus grand confident sur le Sunny, mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il vienne de lui-même chercher des informations. Son romantisme allait bien plus loin qu’elle ne l’avait pensé. Quand à Jinbei, Nami et lui avaient discuté quelques fois des deux némésis à cause de leur façon étrange de discuter à la vue de tous : se battre à longueur de temps. 

Ils attendirent une bonne heure avant que Sanji commence à se réveiller. Ils avaient tous prit à boire dans une des autres chambres qu’ils louaient pendant leur séjour pendant que Brook était en charge de surveiller Luffy qui avait décidé de sortir faire le tour de la forêt à la recherche d’insectes. Chopper et Usopp étaient partis eux en direction de la ville pour se balader un peu. 

Zoro s’était redressé d’un coup sur sa chaise aux premiers mouvements du blond. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce dernier s’asseye en se tenant la tête malgré les paroles du vert. 

« Reste allongé. » grogna-t-il. « Chopper a dit que le somnifère était assez violent. »

« Somnifère ? »

Le sabreur pointa du doigt les plaies cachées sous le drap, au niveau des tibias de son camarade. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de la tête circulaire, roulant celle-ci, pas seulement de l’oeil, ça voulait dire qu’il était vraiment exaspéré, avant de se laisser retomber sur l’oreiller. 

« Y a que moi pour tomber sur des types qui mettent des trucs sur leurs armes. » grommela-t-il, si bas que Robin ne l’avait presque pas perçue. 

Il eut un silence durant lequel l’oeil du vert était concentré sur son compagnon alors que celui-ci avait refermé les yeux. C’était calme mais étrange. Elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le mot dessus.

« Pourquoi t’es là ? » demanda Sanji.

« Désigné pour te surveiller. Les autres sont en ville. » 

Le haussement d’épaules ne trompa ni le blessé ni Robin. La désinvolture était feinte, tendue. Comme presque surjouée venant de leur camarade épéiste. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant l’air amusé de Sanji. 

« Depuis quand tu trouves pas un moyen de te faufiler à la taverne la plus proche ? » le sourire s’était vite fané, à l’étonnement de la brune et de ses camarades espions. 

« Arrête. » 

La voix dure du sabreur fit rire Sanji, faisant froncer les sourcils du premier avant qu’il ne se rapproche du lit dans lequel le blond était. 

« Pourquoi tu viens là cactus ? » Même en posant cette question, le coq laissa un peu de place à son camarade pour qu’il s’asseye facilement sur le matelas. 

« Tu t’es effondré sur le champ de bataille. » Il n’avait pas prit la peine de répondre à la question mais cela ne surpris pas vraiment Robin. Zoro n’était pas du genre à prendre des gants. 

« J’ai bien essayé de tenir contre le sommeil mais ouais. Un problème ? » répondit le cuistot avec un ton de défi, méfiant. S’il y avait bien une chose que la brune n’avait jamais vu entre les deux hommes, c’était ça, de la méfiance. 

« Ne fais plus jamais ça. »

Le murmure laissa un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Elle pouvait entendre les pleurs de Franky quant-à cet aveu, parce que oui, venant de leur sabreur ceci était une déclaration des plus fortes. Pourtant, Sanji ria amèrement pour toute réponse.

« Cook - » commença le vert, presque intimidé.

« La ferme. »

Les quatre camarades se regardèrent en grimaçant. Aucuns d’eux ne comprenaient le ton acerbe de leur chef, ou encore moins l’air abattu du sabreur. 

« Écoute cook - »

« La ferme j’ai dis. »

« Aller sourcil tu peux pas - »

« Mais ferme-la bordel ! » cria-t-il. 

L’éclair dans l’oeil bleu fit grimacer Zoro avant qu’il ne gigote légèrement sur le matelas. Il était mal à l’aise. Bon dieu ça faisait longtemps que la brune ne l’avait pas vu comme ça. Très longtemps. Surtout en présence du blond. 

Celui-ci sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, ses cigarettes à coup sûr, avant de pousser un profond grognement de mécontentement pour finalement essayer de se lever.

« Sanji. » le susnommé fit mine de ne rien entendre « Sanji écoute-moi. » continua Zoro en le maintenant doucement sur le matelas. 

Le blond grogna une nouvelle fois mais le laissa faire. Ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il regardait le bretteur.

« Je suis un con, je suis désolé. »

Robin vit clairement les épaules de Sanji trembler mais aucun son sortie de ses lèvres. Par contre, Franky et Nami s’étouffèrent avec leurs boissons respectives. Oui, Zoro qui s’excusait était rare. Encore plus envers le blond. 

« Merci de me donner la confirmation que j’avais déjà. » le ton sarcastique du cuistot fit ouvrir la bouche du vert mais il n’eut pas le temps de parler « Tu peux aller chercher Chopper, ton boulot est fait. »

Ce n’était vraiment pas ce qu’elle s’était imaginée en laissant les deux hommes tranquille et à l’abri des regards. 

« Sanji - »

« Non. Tu as voulu que ce soit du cul, simplement ça, c’est ce que tu as. Un peu tard pour le reste. »

Cette fois, c’est Jinbei qui s’étouffa avec sa salive. Mais cela ne découragea pas le bretteur qui se mit au sol, face à Sanji, le forçant à voir son visage malgré son regard obstinément tourné vers le sol. 

« Je veux qu’on change ça. » déclara-t-il dans un murmure. « Tu le veux aussi, on le sait tous les deux. » il poussa un soupir « Je suis désolé d’avoir dis tout ça. J’ai été con. »

Devant le silence, il avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre. 

« Je supporte pas te voir dans un putain de lit parce que tu es blessé. Je supporte pas te voir faire du gringe aux filles, ou aux mecs d’ailleurs. » Franky poussa un gros quoi qui amusa Robin et força Nami à lui dire de se taire. « - pas. Je peux plus ok ? »

« Tu veux quoi tête d’algue ? » la voix de Sanji était amère « Parce que jusque là, tu m’as pas dit grand-chose que je ne sais pas déjà. »

« On le dit aux autres. On se montre. » répondit-il. « J’ai été con de pas vouloir voir que c’était plus que juste du cul. »

Sanji bougea légèrement, juste assez pour que Zoro s’engouffre entre ses jambes et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Franky recommença à pleurer.

« Ok. »

« Ok ? » s’étonna le vert.

« Ok. » confirma le cuistot, souriant légèrement. « Si tu tiens paroles, ok. J’en ai marre de t’appeler baise-en-ville de toute manière. »

« Putain je t’aime. » fit Zoro avant d’embrasser son compagnon presque voracement. Ce dernier n’en resta pas de marbre.

Et Robin décida d’arrêter son pouvoir là. Faisant grogner Nami et Franky parmi ses larmes. 

Oui. Robin adorait percer les mystères. Surtout sur ses compagnons d’équipages. Surtout quand ça se finissait bien. Mais elle n’avait pas envie de percer celui des relations intimes de ses deux camarades, merci bien.


End file.
